bigbrothercelebfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 2
About Big Brother 2 is the second season of Big Brother Celebrity and has since concluded with Janelle Monáe winning against Ross Mathews in a 5-2 vote. Poppy was awarded America's Favorite Houseguest. Development Casting Began right at the end of BB1 with the full cast being selected only two week after the finale of the 1st season This season was a smaller cast by one house guest however fan gussed there would a 13th secret house guest because of the tagline for this season Big Brother 2: Always take a 2nd Look. fans where half right because of the twist if no took the temptation now one new would enter but if they did the would be replaced by a previous houseguest meaning zero to two old housemates could have entered. Twists * 2nd Glance Temptation '- '''Two old houseguests would get a chance to coax someone to leave the house for a 2,500$ prize and they would switch out with them. And if they won another 2,500$ prize. Houseguests Potential Houseguests Voting History Future Appearances Poppy returned for Big Brother 3, Getting 1st. Weeks Week 1 The new brand new cast of 12 entered the house all wanting to win. The house was almost instantly split int two sides the 7 Minuets which was an alliance of seven, and Scraps which was the rest of the house who weren't in the alliance. The first HoH which was hosted by Raini (from BB1.), was trivia about the past season trying to get 10 question right in the least amount of time. RiceGum won the challenges and put up, Anna and Carson two members of the Scraps and when Leonardo won the "Little Sister, Big Brother" Power of Veto which was to put the contestants pictures from oldest to youngest. Who ever was closest would win. Leonardo kept the nominees the same and Carson became the first evicted house guest of season 2 in a 6-3 vote. Week 2 Following Carson eviction the contestants went to the back yard to play in "Shoot Out" where contestants would try to shoot the most targets in the allotted time. Trying not to hit minus points. Terry won the challenge and put up the two power players from the 7 Minuets, RiceGum and Leonardo. Heading into the PoV challenge "Mug Shot" players would try to match all the crimes mugshots to there correlating crimes. Poppy came out the winner and kept the nominations the same. The vote came to a 4-4 tie and Terry as HoH broke the tie and sent Leonardo packing. Week 3 After Leonardo eviction the contestants went to the back yard to see what the next HoH challenge was. It was "PainBall" everyone a water balloon filled with paint and who ever got hit would be out after everyones ballon was gone anyone who was clean would move on the next round. This continued until Anna won. She then nominated RiceGum, and Angelina. After the noms the Scraps alliance decided to disband with Poppy keeping her finale 3 deal Glazed and moving into the 7 Minuets alliance. Anna counting her finale two with Janelle, and still working with Terry and now Chadwick in a new alliance. However Willow was now alone in the game. Moving into the PoV Terry won the "Color Road" where you had 5 minuets to paint the most ground in a well rolling in plastic ball, He Kept the noms the same and Angelina was evicted in a 4-3 vote. after the eviction the camera went to the Temptation Room with Julie Chen and Ross Mathews from Season 1 saying it was time to strike. Week 4 Day 23 Right after Angelina's eviction Julie and Ross from Season 1 where in the Temptation room. and had the pictures of the renaming houseguest. Julie had all the girls and Ross the boys. The need to pick one person to tempt to leave the game for 2,500$ so they could enter in there spot. And if the won the season that person they tempted would get another 2,500$ dollars. Julie chose to tempt Willow and it worked Julie would now enter the game taking Willows spot. Ross chose to tempt RiceGum and it worked Ross would now enter the game taking RiceGums spot. The both entered the game and had one week of immunity. Day 24-28 The Original houseguests where informed about RiceGums and Willows exit. But they would be getting two new houseguest from the pervious season , Julie and Ross and that they would be immune for the week. After that the house guest went to the backyard to play in "Mermaid Cove" HoH. Houseguest had to get over a shipwreck trying to get the shortest time and not fall in the water. Chadwick won after being the only Houseguest not to fall in the water. However Chadwick didnt want the win sense he was in alliance with every in 7 Minuets and J.CAT the two new immune houseguests. He Chose to Put up Madelanie and Poppy. Chosing J.CAT alliance over the now falling apart 7 Minuets alliance. Poppy ended up winning the PoV which was "Sinking Words" where players had to make a word and if it was the shortest that round they would be out or if the failed to make a real word. Poppy vetoed her self and Chadwick had to chose a new nominee he chose Joe officially ending the 7 Minuets alliance. It came to a 3-3 tie and Chadwick broke the tie evicting Madelanie. Week 5 After Madelanie's eviction and the downfall of 7 Minuets. The houseguest where told to go the backyard for the next HoH. Where they Played in "Bumper Carts" Trying to race down a grocery store isle whilst grabbing items on a list first to get all items and to the check out wins. Janelle won and new exactly her plane this week. She told J.CAT alliance she wanted to backdoor Poppy but nom the 2 vets first to scare them. So she nommed Julie and Ross. In the PoV "Bags Bags Bags" where players tried to bag as many things they could in the allotted time. Janelle won the PoV and chose to use the Veto on Julie then put Poppy up as the replacement hoping her alliance would evict her. Poppy was evicted in 4-1 vote. Week 6 Following Poppy's eviction the houseguests headed to the back yard to play in "Stage Lights" They stood on a shaky stage light and tried not to fall off. Julie and new who she was gonna put up. Chadwick and Janelle two strong players who where also in a big alliance. Julie got Joe to work with her and Ross in an all new alliance named Half n Half. to oppose the alliance of four. Joe ended up winning the "Broken Script" PoV where players would get a script with words scrambled and try to unscramble all the words in the fastest time. Joe kept the noms the same. When the vote was reviled it was 4-0 against Chadwick and he was evicted. Week 7 After the unanimous eviction of Chadwick. The remaining houseguest went to the back yard to play in the next HoH. Anna won the "Flashback Trivia" The contestants had get the most trivia question right about the evicted houseguest. Anna nominated Julie and Ross wanting to get Ross evicted. In the PoV challenge "The Votes Are In" the contestants had to remember what the vote was for each eviction Joe won and chose to save Julie. Anna now had to nom an allied housemate who she knew would be evicted she chose Terry, Who was evicted bye 2-1 vote. Week 8 After Terry was backdoored The finale 5 went to the backyard to play in the "DDR" Challenge being sponsored by DDR the the four play went in dules Janelle VS Julie and Joe VS Ross. Then winners of the round duled, Janelle VS Ross. Janelle won and put up Julie and Ross on the block. Moving into the PoV which was "Freeze Dance" Players dnaced to keep there ice meter down if t reached the top the would freeze and be out. Janelle won It and kept the noms the same. The vote came to tie and Janelle chose to evict Julie in a 2-1 vote Week 9 After Julie's eviction the 3 eligible house guest for HoH played in "Jump Jump" player jumped from platform to platform trying find there colored disk first player to get all ten of theres and hit finish button would win HoH. Ross won it and put up Anna and Janelle for eviction. The last PoV of this season started "Mashup Pt2" all the previous PoV where mashed up into one Mega PoV. Ross won it and kept the noms the same. Then the sole vote came from Joe he stood up and said hes evicting Anna. She left the game in 1-0 vote Week 10 Finale '''The Jury'